Fil de forum:Salle de Lumen Histoire/@comment-85.171.51.93-20130705104813/@comment-92.145.98.75-20130909162700
On a pratiquement rien là dessus c'est vrai et donc difficile de faire des suppositions sans partir dans tous les sens :) Pour ce qui est du monde des fées sincérement je ne pense pas du tout, ce n'est pas le style du manga et jamais Natsu et la guilde ne laisseraient Lucy se sacrifier pour eux. Maevis dit que c'est la Lumière de Fairy Tail mais que personne hormis les maitres ne doivent le savoir, donc c'est une vérité lourde a porter. il est dit que c'est le maitre Purehito (désolé je sais plus comment vous le nommez ici) qui l'a divulgué à Iwan et que c'est pour cela qu'il veut l'obtenir. Seulement, vu la tête que fait Gildartz et ce qu'il dit (cit : "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?..." -> "What is this ...?" chapitre 258) et que Maevis ne veut pas le divulger à Luxus je trouve un peu leger le fait que Purehito l'ait dit a qui voudra l'entendre. (cit : "...surement auprès de Purehito" -> "most likely from Purehito" chapitre 290) C'est vraiment le secret de Fairy Tail qu'ils gardent enfouit! Donc je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette supposition laissée entendre par Maevis. Voilà les différents points de vue des personnages sur la question : -Iwan : cit : "Lumen Histoire est le côté sombre de Fairy Tail. Le jour ou la vérité sera connue de tous ... La vérité sur Fairy Tail ... HA HA HA" -> "Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness. Eventually you will come to know ... Fairy Tail's true colors ... HA HA HA" chapitre 287 donc on peut en déduire que c'est une partie obscure de Fairy Tail que personne ne connait et lorsqu'elle sera dévoilée au grand jour, la vision des gens et des mages sur la guilde va changer ! Nous ne connaissons pas le plus grand secret de Fairy Tai qui pourrait bien nous faire changer d'opinion sur Fairy Tail. -Maevis : cit :'' "Lumen Histoire est la lumière de notre guilde"'' -> "Lumen Histoire, it is our guild's light" chapitre 290 donc, d'après ses paroles en réponse a celles de Iwan on voit que c'est un secret qui la concerne personnellement (elle l'a créé après tout ^^) et qu'elle en est fière. dans "lumière on peut entendre "le chemin vers la lumière" ce pour quoi elle a créé Fairy Tail. Le but qu'elle a donné à sa guilde en la creant. Pour finir sur ma supposition, je me suis reférée a tout ce que j'ai deja dit mais aussi aux paroles de Makarof lorsqu'il montre Lumen Histoire à Gildartz (cit : "Voilà ce que Maevis a ecrit ... sur la vraie nature de Fairy Tail..." -> "This is what Maevis wrote of ... Fairy Tail's true nature ..." chapitre 258) Je suis désolée mais dans le mot "ecrit" je ne vois pas d'ambiguité mais comme cela peut etre du a une erreur de traduction je suis aussi allée chercher la version anglaise qui mentionne "wrote" donc soit là aussi la meme erreur de traduction soit ce n'est pas une porte qui même a un autre monde etc ... C'est quelque chose qui révèle l'identité de Fairy Tail et qui pourrait etre suffisament dangereux pour que cela doivent rester caché ! en dernier lieu j'ai une petite annotation, peut-etre aucun rapport mais j'ai voulu revenir sur d'autres paroles de maitre Makarof dans un souvenirs de Natsu lorsque celui-ci arrive à la guilde (souvenirs qui apparait pendant le combat Natsu/Gazeel de Phantom Lord). voilà les textes que j'ai mais il y a un truc qui se cache derrière à cause de la traduction mal faite (ce n'est peut-etre rien mais je cherche un peu partout :D) : cit : "Les fées ont-elles des queues, personne n'a jamais s'ils ont existés en premier, c'est pourquoi cela reste un mystère éternel." episode 27 en anime et "Do Fairies really have Tails, do they even exist ... no one can says for certain. Like them, this place as an eternel mystery" chapitre 63 voilà ce que j'avais a dire sur la question si vous avez tout lu ^^ j'ai essayé de faire court en mettant toutes mes impressions :) et au final ma supposition n'en est pas une mais je voulais dire les choses que j'avais remarqué sur ce sort.